


Safe here with you

by Condiemint



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condiemint/pseuds/Condiemint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky build a cushion fort in Bucky's living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe here with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This Girl Is (non_sequential)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_sequential/gifts).



The two boys sat huddled together in the dim light, enclosed from the outside world by the cushions they had pulled off the couch and propped against its frame. There was very little room inside the fort and as they sat facing each other their knees leaned against each others shoulders. The blonde boy had his head tipped back, a tea towel filled with ice pressed against one eye. The bigger sandy haired boy was cleaning dirt out of a nasty graze on the injured boy's arm. The larger boy's hand looked huge wrapped around the blonde boy's frail wrist. He patted a cloth against the graze. The blonde one sucked in his breath when the alcohol touched his skin, but he didn't pull away.   
"Sorry, Stevie. I'm bein' as careful as I can," the big boy said, dabbing gently.  
"I know, Buck," Steve said.   
Bucky began gently wrapping a strip of bandage around the wound. Tiny spots of blood seeped through the first layer, but once he had finished tying the bandage off it was clean and white. "You coulda just given him your dinner money," Bucky ventured. "You know Mom would let you stay for dinner here anytime."   
"Yeah, but then I'd be givin' him my dinner money every time my Mom has to work late," Steve said quietly. He lowered the tea towel from his eye to reveal puffy red swelling. Bucky knew he wouldn't be able to open that eye tomorrow.   
"Besides, I had him on the ropes," Steve said, a grin splitting open across his face.  
Bucky smiled back at his best friend in the world. "I know you did, buddy," he said, as he promised himself that next time he would be there to protect Steve.


End file.
